


A Quick Lesson

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Lessons, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is curious about sex, so Castiel sends him to the best teacher he knows: Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysawsteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/gifts).



Dean pulled Samandriel in by his hips, the young angel completely naked in front of him save for the blue tie securely knotted around his wrists behind his back. A gift from Cas, he realized. He smiled wide and pressed a kiss into the pale expanse of Samandriel's soft stomach, teeth biting at the curve of his ribs. Apparently his baby angel was ticklish, if the squirming and muffled giggle were any clue.

He smiled and licked every path he could remember and conceive. Some of them were footpaths from Purgatory, others were bits of US road maps, some of them weren't anything at all. Every path led to Samandriel's nipples, Dean laving them and gently pulling them between his teeth. His cock was getting hard, beginning to stand straight out and poke Dean in the chest.

The seams of the tie ripped, cheap material falling to the floor in tatters. Samandriel looked sheepish and shocked. "I'm sorry, I can fix it—"

Dean waved a hand through the air to cut him off, instead bringing him completely within the ample space of his legs. They spread wider and he noticed Samandriel look down at the bulge in his cheap slacks. The angel licked his lips and Dean smirked. "You ever been spanked?"

He was palming himself and squeezed his cock with firm fingers when the beautiful blond in front of him shook his head. Samandriel's ass was soft, his skin cool and smooth. It was so easy to grope, to place kisses and gentle love bites to the jut of his hips. Dean reared one hand back placed a moderate blow across the left cheek. Samandriel's body jolted, a sharp yelp squeaking out through the air. His cock twitched and filled with more blood.

Before they got into anything too involved, Dean needed to know how far he could push. He looked up into the light blue eyes staring down at him in awe. "How far can this go?"

Samandriel tilted his head softly, a gesture entirely familiar to the hunter. "I can do anything you wish."

That was probably something Cas had trained him for. He smiled and silently vowed not to take advantage of it. They had all night, after all. Better to let it last as long as possible. He pushed Samandriel backward and then drew him forward again once his own legs were closed. Samandriel straddled his thighs, completely nude and untouched while Dean was still wearing most of his suit.

"What did Cas tell you before he dropped you off?" Dean ran his hands up Samandriel's sides and marveled at how the pale skin just seemed to be eaten up by his hands.

"He told me if I wanted to learn about carnal pleasure, that you were the best teacher he knew." His voice was so soft, so honest and it made Dean ache.

" _Virgin_ _._ " He breathed it out quietly, the situation almost too good to be true. How many men could say they'd deflowered two angels? Who else got that privilege? Any other time he'd be arguing why he shouldn't have it, but Cas trusted him and he wouldn't let his angel down.

Samandriel nodded and Dean leaned forward to kiss him softly, showing him the simple touches first. The angel's cock was still neglected between them and Dean wrapped his hand around it loosely while he suckled Samandriel's tongue, groaning at the strength of his reaction, the sharp gasp and pained whimper. Cas had made the same noises.

He started with a slow rhythm, twisting his hand on the upstroke and palming the head every chance he got. The look in the angel's eyes was priceless, so shocked and needy, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. Dean held his gaze, never letting him escape what was happening or who was doing it.

“Good?” He knew it was, but he wanted to hear it.

“I-Incredible.” Samandriel was shaking, his arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders as his legs raised and pulled them closer together. Dean felt the subtle shifts of the angel's hips as he rubbed his hole over the hard line of the hunter's cock through his pants. “Want... I want...”

Poor thing probably didn't know what he wanted, he just kept giving stilted little thrusts into Dean's hand and ineffectual pushes down onto the hard dick under his ass. “What d'you want baby?”

“Something inside me.” He gasped when Dean's finger brushed his slit and kept looking like he was utterly helpless, even though out of the two of them Samandriel was by far more likely to survive nine out of ten life and death situations.

Dean smiled wide and kissed him, licking his lips before retreating. He folded his hand over the head of Samandriel's cock and focused all his attention there, pushing up against the angel's hole while he did. “I'll give it to you, but first you're gonna come just like this, you hear me?”

The young angel nodded and whimpered, every sound of pleasure sounding surprised and almost panicked. Dean squeezed his cock a little harder and moaned quietly when he saw the faint glow in Samandriel's eyes. He was close. True panic showed on his face, but Dean didn't let up. “D-Dean, what's, I don't?”

“Shh, it's okay, just let go—“

“I could kill you.” He was restraining, trying to control himself.

“Baby I was made for an archangel, you won't hurt me or Cas wouldn't have sent you. Just let it go, sweetheart, you'll feel better afterward.” Samandriel looked like he was trying to relax, but his fears were still present. Dean kissed the edge of his jaw and whispered to him. “You think about Cas fucking you?” A high-pitched whine both from Samandriel's throat and the room surrounding them. He was on the right track. “Or maybe you think about both of us. You think about me and Cas being inside you? Hm?”

Dean barely had time to close his eyes before the flash of grace exploded from Samandriel's vessel. It was deafening, sharp roar worse than any bomb he knew of. He felt winded when it receded just as quickly as it had expanded, his ears were ringing and car alarms were going off. Glass was shattered all across the room and Samandriel was lax in his arms, last bit of his come coating the palm of Dean's hand. He carefully pulled his hand free and brought it to his own mouth, tasting a splash across the knuckle of his thumb.

Samandriel lifted his head, his pupils expanding in lust when he saw what Dean was doing. The sullied hand was lowered to the angel's mouth and he opened eagerly, tongue coming out to lick Dean's hand completely clean. He sucked Dean's fingers and swallowed down every last drop.

“Fix the room, baby.” As soon as the command left Dean's mouth the room was spotless and he knew everything outside it was too. “Now that you know what to expect, d'you think you can keep that from happening again?”

Samandriel swallowed roughly. “I can try.”

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. “That's my good angel. C'mon, let's go to the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of going to bed I wrote this for Cass. All my life is anymore is some combination of Samandestiel, I swear. Hope you enjoyed. ;]  
> Written and edited quickly, pardon mistakes.


End file.
